


Open Secrets

by germanjj



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Dean has 'previous' with Elliot. Elliot enlists his help in an con with a supernatural element.<br/>Sam gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Secrets

"Taylor Banks," Hardison pointed at the screen, a sharp image of a guy in his forties changing into blurry surveillance photos with him looking at the camera.

His eyes flashing.

"Shape-shifter," Sam and Dean both stated at the same time, talking from the back.

They were in a secret room behind a random bar in Boston, joining a team of grifters, hackers and thieves after crashing into them working the same job.

All heads turned around.

Sam felt Dean's jaw clench rather than seeing it whenever Hardison's eyes fell on them. After talking to him and the team the night before, Sam wasn't even sure if he knew he'd had a twin-brother. And although Jake was dead for years now, Sam still got goose bumps on his arms whenever he looked at Hardison.

Which Eliot seemed to notice.

Every time Sam's eyes traveled to the other man, Spencer would frown at him; his whole posture nothing less than an open threat.

Eliot Spencer.

Sam blocked Dean out for a moment, who was explaining the concept of shape-shifters to the team.

There was something off between Eliot and Dean, something more than them just knowing each other from a job before, one where Sam still had been at Stanford, not knowing and pretending not to care what his brother was up to.

Counting from the looks they gave each other, the awkward silence and Dean's absolute refusal to even breathe a word about what happened back then, Sam had a growing suspicion.

It made his guts churn.

He hated himself for it, felt disgusted by himself when he thought about Dean that way, with Eliot Spencer, and feeling the heat rise on his neck and his stomach acting up.

He turned his eyes away when Eliot caught him looking.

"Alright," Nate said. "We need someone who the shifter wouldn't be able to resist to turn into." He paused, then smiled deviously at the group. "Let's go steal a millionaire."

The girl - Parker, Sam reminded himself - squealed and clapped her hands, bouncing on her heels. She was cute, pretty and sweet, but Sam still wouldn't want to be on her bad side. After all he heard about the team last night, he knew damn well how good she was.

And there was still the bodyguard, the hitter, worse than any hellhound, overly possessive and overprotective like nobody's business.

"Sam?" Half the group was already at the door, everyone seeming eager to start. Nate looked at him. "You and Eliot better stay here. Wait for my signal."

Sam nodded, his heart sinking. His eyes met his brother's; Dean's gaze unreadable.

Sophie handed him his in-ear-microphone, giving him a small but genuine smile.

Eliot stayed back, eyeing him when the door closed and they were left alone.

Sam held his gaze as long as he dared, giving in eventually, looking down at the ear-peace in his hand.

"Not yet," Eliot growled.

Sam looked up, finding the other man eyeing the microphone.

"They don't need to hear what we're gonna talk about." The other guy crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Sam.

"Talking about what?" Sam felt his palms get sweaty. Spencer was maybe half his size, but Sam had the distinct feeling that he could kill a man in more than a few hundred ways.

"What is your problem with me?"

Sam blinked. "I don't have a problem with you. I barely even know you." He took a step back, turning around and making his way over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, picking two bottles of beer.

Eliot took the one offered to him without a word, popping the lid open in one swift motion, taking a long sip.

Sam's thoughts slipped away, bringing up Dean in his mind, picturing him with Eliot, kissing those lips that were locked around the bottle.

"So?" Eliot said, his voice still low but not backing down.

Sam cleared his throat.

"So. You and Dean, huh? Got a history?" He wasn't very subtle, couldn't contain all the feelings that were bubbling up inside him.

Eliot didn't even blink, his face stoic and unmoving. "So that's it? Really? That what you got a problem with?"

Sam's throat grew tight, swallowing suddenly hard and painful.

He hadn't known.

All his life he had looked up to his brother, had worshipped the ground he walked on, even at Stanford, even after everything had gone down between them, Sam’s first thought had always been his brother.

And he hadn’t known that one important detail about him.

"Your brother," Eliot said, waiting until Sam looked up and at him, making sure of his attention. "He's a good man. He might be one hell of a damaged soul but he's got his heart right where it counts."

The other man took a step forward, right into Sam' personal space.

"He doesn't need a homophobic little brother who doesn't grant him to take his happiness where he finds it."

Sam sputtered, feeling the color rush into his cheeks. "No! That's not ... God, no!"

He finally took a step back, Eliot's presence cutting off his air somehow; the man too intense for him to stand so close to.

He looked him right in the eyes anyhow. "That's not it, I swear."

Eliot looked at him, studying him once again. He didn't say a word, only tilted his head as if there was something new about Sam that got him thinking.

"I see," he murmured eventually. “You know? Even when he was with me, he couldn't wait to get back to you.”

Sam swallowed hard. He couldn't help but hear the double meaning in Eliot's words, didn't dare to question it any further.

Too close. Grazing Pandora's box Sam always had been terrified to open since he had looked at Dean and Dean had looked back.

He only wondered when Eliot and him had met. How long it had taken Dean to turn the car around, heading to Palo Alto, finding his brother.


End file.
